Belt screen assemblies are used to filter intake fluid for various municipal and industrial purposes. The fluid is typically water or wastewater, but other fluids can be filtered. The fluid passes through a belt screen assembly, with any debris greater than the size of perforations in screen panels on the belt screen retained on an inside surface of the belt screen. The belt screen travels upwards, and at or near its peak is configured to allow the debris to fall away from the screen. The belt screen then travels through a cleaning system to remove remaining material that adheres to them.
Screen panels of belt screen assemblies sometimes need to be replaced or removed for repair or maintenance processes. The belt screen assembly may include of a set of individual screen panels that require interconnecting elements to join them together. Replacement or removal of individual screen panels or other elements of the belt screen assembly may not be possible to perform with the equipment installed in its place of operation, which may be a channel, often requiring removal of the entire system and lengthy shutdown events.